Nikki
Nikki is a girl from the story that you can add to your gang after completing the Amsterdam Quests. You meet Nikki in Amsterdam, where she works as a prostitute. You meet Nikki as she punches out a rival hooker and you are assigned the F*cking C*nt quest. Quest The first quest is in the Red Light District. You're walking by when Nikki offers you discounted sex but you have no money. You see some dork reading on a park bench and ask him if he has any money, which he says he does. Nikki starts blowing you while the dork jerks off over her and Nikki asks if he's a virgin. He is, so she tells him to stick it in her pussy while you do her in the ass. After that, it turns out neither of you have any money and run off leaving the hooker in a trash can. The second quest takes place in the Dorms. The babe doesn't have enough money to pay for her dorm room, so the old landlord is going to kick her out. As he's throwing her stuff out of her room, she suggests that there are other options, leading to her having a smoke while the old guy bangs. When he starts licking her pussy, his wife comes to beat him up with a frying pan. Nikki gets a call for a job with rich clients and leaves. The third quest is at the coffee shop. You're there with your friends when Nikki bursts topless out of a cake. She starts demanding money from you and you give it to her. Just as she's about to give your mate a blowjob you say you all want to see it so she says she'll show you something you will never forget. Nikki gets up on the table and shoves a teddy bear up her ass, but the bear gets stuck and she needs to go to hospital. In the fourth and final question is at the gynecologist (though a proctologist would have been more appropriate given Nikki's state). The doctor has never seen a teddy bear stuffed up anyone's ass before, and Nikki is swearing at the pain. The doctor then tells Nikki to relax her ass so he can pull it out; Nikki isn't feeling very well. You help the doctor pull the bear out of her ass, who then sews up her ass, and Nikki is so grateful that she becomes your girlfriend. Upgrade (requirement) To upgrade Nikki to level 2 : Emperor's Bracelet x3, Dice x1 and Exclusive Ring x3 (Nikki gets a job as a cleaning lady to help your money problems) To upgrade Nikki to level 3 : Complete the Amsterdam collection (It would appear that Nikki lets her boss fuck her to get you more money) To upgrade Nikki to level 4 : Get the Pimp status (Nikki, her ass now healed, returns to prostitution to get rich) Upgrade (reward) At level 2, Nikki takes off her white jacket to fully reveal her dark pink bra and panties. She's striking a pose. At level 3, Nikki has removed her bra and is proudly displaying her large breasts. At level 4, she is completely naked except for her boots and her crotchless fishnet stockings.